princesscallyiefandomcom-20200213-history
Toxi
Toxi'ander, "Toxi" for short, is the temperamental daughter of Blackfire and Plasmus. She currently is apart of Charlie's Girls, a subgroup in Young Blood Alliance. Background Toxi was mentioned in episode The Amazing Agent Ellis where Delta and Drake had to explain why they were dating to their friends, Griffin and her. After her mother was desperate her regain her power, she decided to do some experimenting with a disgusting toxic slime monster and Toxi was the result. When Blackfire found out that Toxi wasn’t as powerful as her or Plasmus, she became semi neglected her but still decided to keep her around in case their was something that would succeed in boosting her power. Then when the Young Blood Alliance, with all their fancy scientists, offered to help, Blackfire basically threw Toxi to them. Though Toxi doesn’t have the urge to be evil or be a slime monster. Personality She can get kinda bitter when people mess with her and she has a temper. However, her group often look upon her as the older sister showing she has a soft spot. She is bipolar and struggles with on and off depressive episodes. Appearance In slime monster form, Toxi has brown, slimy skin with lime green bulges going up her arms and one in the center of her forehead. She has dark green eyes with lime green sclera and large eyebrows like her mother. Her black hair frames her face and goes in a hip length ponytail. Toxi wears a plum, long skirt with a metal belt and a crop tank top with a metal band that goes to her neck and in the center of it a lime green bulge. Her eyelashes are fuller and her lips are covered with black lipstick. When she is in a stable form, Toxi has fair skin and you can see that she actually has legs. She has purple eyes and her makeup is more natural; light mascara, light purple eyeshadow, and light purple lipstick. Toxi wears a pinkish off the shoulder tank top, light green pants, and a black choker. In her tube, she wears a plum, onesie that have shorts. In her school attire, Toxi wears a white, long sleeved dress shirt and an amethyst sweater vest on top with a gold badge to show she's a "senior" or one of the top students. She also wears a long, black skirt that oozes to the ground. Relationships Mother Toxi tolerates her mother and doesn't necessary respect her, but she does whatever Blackfire says. Gigi Toxi doesn’t get along with Gigi who she constantly bumps heads with and she finds her laugh to be annoying especially at 2 in the morning. Victor An ex-fling of his until Toxi got older and grew tired of him being her toy. He loves her bodacious slimy body, and will a flirt or two her way when she's around which Toxi promptly ignores. Drake Toxi is another person who knows about him in his adolescent years. Delta Since training under Blackfire, her and Toxi are close and is considered her one friend and sister. Delta stands up for her when people make fun of her appearance or lack of skill. She’s also one of a few people who can call her Deltie and know of her softer side. Trivia * Her mother is a headmistress of Noctavia-Igna Girls School. * Toxi's slime skin actually acts like normal skin, it just looks goopy. However, her lower half seems to fuse with whatever she puts on making it appear to be a long skirt. * Toxi isn't really good in the kitchen. Category:Female Category:18 years old Category:Young Blood Alliance Category:Charlie's Girls Category:Next Gen Category:Characters